


not inevitable

by Elendraug



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but do not let us be hasty." - Treebeard, <span class="u">The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not inevitable

For the briefest of moments, Link wonders what it will be like to visit the Twilight Realm again. It was strange, yes, but he liked the Twili, liked the happy sounds of approval they made in awe of the two Sol. He liked its inverted glow, the cooled blue-greens that coiled through the shadows.

All too soon, Midna's tear of light pierces the Mirror, and all of Link's hopes shatter along with it. Fragments of her shimmer and disappear, and she's _gone_.

With the Sages watching from above, he sinks to the ground beside Zelda, sobbing to the point of dry heaving.


End file.
